


Something Sweet

by Honey_Cha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romance, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cha/pseuds/Honey_Cha
Summary: No matter how bad of a day he's had, Wongeun knows he'll always come home to something sweet.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago and just rediscovered it in the archives of my computer. Basically just Wongeun appreciating what a precious human being Hakyeon is, so I thought I'd share! Enjoy <3

Wongeun walked through the front door, heaving a heavy sigh as he slammed it shut and removed his shoes. He’d just had the longest damn day of his life, and given he was a drama actor, that was saying something. The second male lead was quite possibly the most annoying guy he’d ever met—Wongeun had no idea how he’d gotten the job since he never seemed to know any of his lines. And the female lead was no better; she couldn’t seem to get the hint that she had the wrong body parts to be flirting with him. The script had looked good at first but now Wongeun was very much questioning his own judgment (and whether or not the writers were actually a bunch of confused turtles trying to pass for human). He was already tired of the story and they still had around ten episodes to shoot! Ugh, it was a nightmare.

Still, despite his frustration and fatigue, the moment Wongeun heard the sound of the TV blaring in the next room, he smiled. At least he had something to come home to, something that would make all the bad feelings of the day worthwhile. As he walked into the living room, Wongeun saw that that “something” was currently sprawled across the couch, staring at the TV with glazed eyes that indicated he’d been watching whatever cheesy drama was on for far too long.

Hakyeon was dressed in a white cotton t-shirt and loose boxers, his hair just a little bit messy. He had a spoon in his mouth, and Wongeun spotted a small carton of strawberry ice cream on the table. Hakyeon didn’t seem to be eating it anymore, though; he was just sucking idly on the spoon, the way he sometimes did when the TV turned him into a mindless vegetable. Wongeun grinned, brimming with fondness. And, as he saw the spoon shift a little in Hakyeon’s mouth, he felt something hotter stir beneath that fondness.

Hakyeon’s body was stretched out before him, the loose comfy clothes somehow highlighting it even better than a fitted suit, at least in that moment. He was lying languid on the couch, his arms above his head, and he just looked so soft and warm and _inviting…_ Suddenly Wongeun wanted to smother himself in that soft warmth, and to lose every trace of his disappointing day in something sweet.

Wongeun walked quickly towards the couch. Hakyeon’s glassy eyes regained clarity as he noticed him, tearing his gaze from the TV to look up at his partner. His eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile, though he still had the spoon in his mouth, and oh that was just too damn cute—Wongeun couldn’t take it.

Wongeun reached forward and gently tugged the spoon out of his mouth. He tossed it on the table, and Hakyeon looked like he was going to speak. But before he could get a word in Wongeun had covered Hakyeon’s mouth with his own. Hakyeon gave a surprised squeak, though he responded immediately. Without breaking the kiss, Wongeun crawled onto the couch and laid down on top of Hakyeon. Hakyeon gave a little gasp at the sudden warmth and weight.

Without missing a beat, Wongeun slid his hand down. It was lucky Hakyeon had chosen to wear nothing but boxers today, because Wongeun didn’t even have to take them off to do what he wanted. He slid his fingers into the slit of the underwear and began to rub the soft skin beneath.

“Oh…!” Hakyeon gave a sudden, startled moan, arching involuntarily into Wongeun’s touch. Wongeun could see the surprise in his eyes. After all, he’d barely had a second to even register that Wongeun was home before a hand was in his pants, and Wongeun hadn’t said a word yet. But Wonguen just smiled, finding Hakyeon’s aroused and startled look as adorable as everything else. He silenced Hakyeon’s unspoken questions with a kiss and moved his hand in steady strokes.

It wasn’t long before Hakyeon was lying with his head titled back on the pillow, lids fluttering and breaths coming quickly. His hips stuttered up into Wongeun’s hand, and Wongeun gave him one more stroke before withdrawing his fingers. Hakyeon finally looked at him again, his gaze still heady and confused. Wongeun was never _this_ impulsive.

But Wongeun was still enjoying Hakyeon’s surprise too much to allow him to ask why. So, before Hakyeon had the chance, Wongeun took two fingers and slid them into his mouth. Hakyeon’s eyes widened a little; but he sucked on them obligingly, staring up at Wongeun the whole time. His gaze was as warm as his body, and there was trust there along with his confusion, a trust that made Wongeun’s heart swell. Hakyeon might be startled by Wongeun’s unusual forwardness right now, but he wasn’t concerned.

When Wongeun’s fingers were nice and wet, he withdrew them from Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon watched in silence while Wongeun took his dry hand and pulled Hakyeon’s boxers off in one smooth motion. He touched a finger to Hakyeon's entrance and paused, looking at him for permission. Hakyeon nodded, so he pushed it in.

 _“Ah…”_ Hakyeon moaned again, clenching around Wongeun’s finger. His muscles relaxed after the initial shock, and he drew his knees to his chest, a silent invitation for Wongeun to continue. Wongeun worked his single finger in and out for a long moment, and only when Hakyeon gave a little whine of impatience did he work the second one in. Hakyeon’s fingers scrabbled at the couch cushions, and he bit his lip, pushing his hips down unconsciously to try to get Wongeun deeper. Wongeun felt his own hardness give a painful throb, and by now he was aching in his pants. He crooked his fingers, pressing on that sweet spot, and Hakyeon gave a little cry in response. And oh, that sound…Wongeun shuddered, and felt precum soak his underwear. He was going to come in his pants if he didn’t get a move on.

He withdrew his fingers and crawled over a dazed-looking Hakyeon. They kept a small bottle of lube in the drawer of the side table for impromptu sessions like these, and Wongeun found it with ease. He repositioned himself over Hakyeon and soaked his already wet fingers with slippery fluid. And then he was fingering Hakyeon again, Hakyeon squirming beneath him while his cheeks warmed with pleasure. The sight was too much, much too much, and Wongeun couldn’t take it anymore. He drew back and tore at the button of his pants, practically ripping the clothes off his lower body while Hakyeon tugged his own shirt over his head.

Hakyeon threw the shirt aside and reached for Wongeun, spreading his legs and hooking them under Wongeun’s shoulders, voicing a small sound of desire. Wongeun was glad to see Hakyeon shared his desperation now, because it made him feel a little less guilty when he pushed inside him more quickly than he’d normally dare. Hakyeon didn’t complain, though. He just moaned deeply, arching on the cushions while his legs tightened their grip on Wongeun’s body. Wongeun began to gyrate immediately, the slap of his skin against Hakyeon’s loud enough to be heard over the TV. Hakyeon’s nails clawed at his back while he scrabbled for purchase, but Wongeun only purred at the light sting, loving every second of it.

Hakyeon tilted his head back, gasping, rocking his hips hard to meet Wongeun’s thrusts. His pretty tan neck was exposed now, and Wongeun couldn’t help himself. He leaned down, sucking at that sensitive spot beneath Hakyeon’s ear until he felt ready to give him a playful little nip. Hakyeon gave a tiny cry of surprised pleasure, tightening around Wongeun in response.

 _“Ah…Ahh…”_ Hakyeon was moaning so loudly that, in combination with the sounds from the TV, their neighbors were probably going to think they were watching a porno. But Wongeun couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment; not when the sounds Hakyeon made were so sweet, he couldn’t even imagine asking him to be quiet.

Wongeun lowered his gaze, and saw that Hakyeon’s stomach was already wet with precome; and that was good, because Wongeun knew he wasn’t going to last very long either. He reached down with his lubed up fingers and started to pump Hakyeon, relishing the throb of desire he could feel beneath his fingers. Hakyeon shuddered, squeezing Wongeun again while he moaned his name. Wongeun looked up, and found Hakyeon staring right at him. His partner’s eyes were still wide with the unexpectedness of all this. But they also glowed with desire so bright it was burning—it was almost desperation, a desperation Wonguen felt just as acutely. He smiled at Hakyeon and ran his free hand through his hair. Hakyeon just stared back, almost in disbelief. His nails dug into Wongeun’s skin, and then he was begging for more, gasping “There” and “Yes” and _“Ah!”_ until he was panting too hard to speak.

Wongeun stared on in wonder, a little amazed that he’d managed to work Hakyeon up this much. It only made him more turned on though, and in the end Wongeun couldn’t stop himself from coming first. He released inside Hakyeon with a heavy moan, his face buried in Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon tightened his grip again, holding Wongeun close so he couldn’t pull out.

Wongeun drew back enough to look at Hakyeon though, and enough to see what he was doing as he took Hakyeon in his hand again and brought him to release. Hakyeon arched again, crying out in wordless ecstasy. Wongeun watched Hakyeon spill out over his stomach, thin stripes of cum sliding down his abdomen and dripping onto the couch cushions. He raised his gaze to Hakyeon’s face then, grinning proudly when he saw the dazed gleam in Hakyeon’s eyes, his expression soft and open-mouthed in post-orgasm bliss. He was staring at the ceiling, panting and looking utterly fucked-out. Wongeun relaxed then, lying on top of Hakyeon and tucking his face into his neck.

Hakyeon wrapped Wongeun in a sweaty hug. “…Bad day?” Hakyeon asked eventually, still breathless. Wongeun gave a low chuckle.

“Not anymore,” he replied, snuggling into Hakyeon. He could swear he felt Hakyeon smile.

“Well…good. You surprised me.” Wongeun laughed again.

“I could tell. Sorry for that,” he murmured. Hakyeon shook his head.

“Mm-mm. It was a good surprise.” He sounded sleepy and pleased and content, and Wongeun felt so happy to hear him speak like that that he started laughing again. “What?” Hakyeon asked, starting to sound a little perturbed. Wongeun sat up and gazed at Hakyeon, smiling down at him with such adoration that even though Wongeun was literally still inside him, Hakyeon found himself blushing.

“You’re just so cute,” Wongeun murmured, stroking Hakyeon’s cheek with his thumb. “Do you even know how adorable you are? And you taste like strawberry ice cream right now which just makes it even better.” At Wongeun’s endearing ramblings, a pleasantly surprised smile slowly spread across Hakyeon’s face. Wongeun would’ve sworn up and down a moment ago that Hakyeon couldn’t get any cuter; but when he saw that smile, that sweet little smile, all he could do was shake his head, overwhelmed. “God I love you,” he whispered, eyes bright with wonder. Hakyeon ran a hand over Wongeun’s face, touching him softly.

“I love you too.” They stared at each other a moment in silence. Then Hakyeon seemed to go limp a little, and Wongeun remembered that it was probably straining for Hakyeon to keep his legs wrapped around him like this. So he pulled out and disentangled himself from Hakyeon, only so he could lie down more comfortably again on top of him. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Wongeun again and began to kiss him, lazy and slow. It was a long few moments before they moved. But then they jumped at the same time when they heard the doorbell ring, followed by loud knocking.

“Who the hell…?” Wongeun grumbled, annoyed at being disturbed. It was so late, who could be knocking?

“Oh.” Hakyeon smiled sheepishly. “That’s for me—us. I figured you’d be hungry when you got home, but I know what you think of my cooking, so…” Wongeun brightened at that.

“Food?” he asked, reminding Hakyeon for all the world of an excited puppy. Hakyeon nodded, grinning proudly.

“Your favorite.” Wongeun made a happy little noise and kissed Hakyeon again. Then he crawled off the couch, calling for the delivery person to wait “Just a moment!” while he tugged his pants back on. He tossed Hakyeon a blanket to cover himself just in case and hurried to answer the door.

“Take my wallet!” Hakyeon called. He wanted to pay for this one. Wongeun just voiced his agreement and then promptly got out his own. It was sweet of Hakyeon to want to pay, but after what he’d just done for Wongeun, there was no way Wongeun was letting him cover this one.

The deliveryman looked a bit startled at Wongeun’s disheveled appearance, but he made no comment. Wongeun paid for the food quickly and brought it back to the living room. Hakyeon had put his shirt and boxers back on. Wongeun took a seat beside him and began to open the containers. He picked out the juiciest piece of meat he could find and held it up to Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s eyes sparkled with gratitude as he leaned forward and took it, pausing for another kiss before he pulled away.

Wongeun was practically humming as he snuggled against Hakyeon, feeling fuzzy and content. This was the part that really healed him after a long day: sitting beside Hakyeon and enjoying the way his cheeks looked like a chipmunk’s when he chewed, sharing warmth while they cuddled, listening to his honey voice complain about how inauthentic the main character of this drama was…it was all a simple kind of perfect. Wongeun laid his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder with a content little sigh, glad that he would always have this sweet something to come home to.


End file.
